Numerous latching mechanisms have been developed for retaining and/or opening doors. Some of these mechanisms consist of a matched set of hardware for mounting both on the door and the door frame such that the latching device is actuated by an electric solenoid which retracts a latching mechanism on the frame or actuates a mechanism that releases a latching member from engagement with its mating structure mounted on the door. The solenoid may be activated from a remote location to release or lock the door allowing control over door locking and releasing. These mechanisms are typically designed with the door and doorframe and sold as an assembly.
An electric strike assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,625 in which a door mechanism having a deadlocking-type latch is disclosed. The latch consists of a forked tongue mounted on a pivot shaft so that it may pivot about the axis of the shaft only when released by movement of a rod. The rod in turn is actuated by a manual release bar or by a keeper to rotate slightly counter-clockwise bringing the outer edge of the nub horizontally and thereby release the forked tongue. A spring biases the tongue so that the keeper is returned to its last position only when the door is closed, striking the stop, and rotating the tongue against the force of the biasing spring. The strike is adapted to provide an electric release for doors equipped with a companion forked tongue mechanism.
Another electrically operated securing plate for door locks, mounted inside a door frame, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,792. That patent teaches a mechanism having a securing plate and a ratchet means cooperating with the securing plate to retain the securing plate in a locked position. The securing plate pivots about the spindle and is arranged to be moved between an open and closed position by the bolt and to remain in one or the other of these positions. A cam and pin also act as an indicator designed to cooperate with the securing plate in sensing the position of the bolt in relation to a limit breaker or the like when the securing plate is in a closed position. The securing plate is so arranged that by pressing against a side wall of the plate recess during a closing movement, the bolt will force the securing plate from the open door position to the closed door position. It is also arranged so that by pressing against a side wall of the plate recess during an opening movement, the bolt will force the securing plate from the closed door position to the open door position.
While these mechanisms and others within the state-of-the-art provide a securely locked door, they generally require activation of a high voltage high current solenoid by an electric signal to release the door lock. The strike plates and latching mechanisms are specifically designed to bind or otherwise lock when the door is urged and the latching mechanism is in a locked position. In many circumstances, if the door is urged at the same time that the electrical signal is sent to the solenoid for release, binding occurs against the latching mechanism thus preventing it from releasing. Also, the electrical signal that activates the solenoid generally comes from key entry, card swipe or manual handheld button actuating devices thus requiring several actions to open the door. Additionally prior art indicates that present electric strike mechanisms are mounted inside the door frame using high current high voltage solenoids eliminating marketing to the average homeowner handyman. What is needed is a simple door opening mechanism that may be operated in an automated fashion such that binding of the latching mechanism during release is prevented.